Kisses and Questions
by ArchangelIStillAm
Summary: Dean takes Castiel out of the bunker to ask him an important question.


Dean drives the car up towards the cliffside and puts it into park. Castiel, in the seat next to him, looks over to him in question. Dean's hands are almost death gripping the steering wheel and his head is resting against it. His breaths are shaky and uneven, almost like he's just run a marathon.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Cas asked. "If something isn't perhaps I could heal you."

The angel reached over to do just what he had suggested when the hunter grabbed him gently by the wrist to stop him. "I'm fine. Cas, how long have we been together?" Dean asked as he held Cas' hand in his.

"If I assume I understand what you mean by " _together_ " then the answer would be three years, six months, twelve days, twenty two hours, eighteen minutes, and twenty nine seconds." Castiel answered.

Dean chuckled. "You didn't have to be that specific." he smiled.

Cas smiled. " I know it makes you laugh; that's why I did it."

Dean exhaled quickly out of his nose and grinned. He then pushed in a tape and got out of the car. Just as the music started Dean was on the other side opening the car door for his boyfriend. Castiel stepped out as he listened to the song playing, _"Angel"_ by Aerosmith. Dean lead Castiel over to the hood of Baby and patted, suggesting Cas sit. When he did Dean stood in front of the angel, taking both of his hands in his. He looked Cas in his blue eyes with his green before he spoke.

"Castiel when you pulled me out of Hell I was a man lost in the dark. When I first met you I was scared, but at the same time I felt something I thought I could never feel. I've considered you my friend and brother because I was too scared of what I felt, but then you stood by me for thick and thin good and bad and I realized that feeling I felt was love and you made me so happy when I asked you out and you said yes so..." Dean paused, knowing he was kind of rambling, as he got down on one knee and grabbed a small blue box from his back pocket. " Would you make me the happiest man in all of your Dad's creations and marry me Castiel?" Dean finished as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a stripe of sapphire in the center.

Castiel blinked and stared at Dean in surprise before he tackled Dean and kissed him deeply. Dean was surprised but kissed him back with every ounce of love he had for his angel. When they broke the kiss Dean grinned. "So?" he questioned playfully, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Castiel said happily as he kissed Dean again.

After some time Dean and Cas were driving back to the bunker. Castiel was twisting the ring on his left ring finger and smiling at it when something dawned on Dean, he groaned.

"What's wrong Dean?" Cas asked, taking his attention off the ring, with a look of slight concern on his face.

"Everybody is going to have a field day with this news." Dean laughed.

"I don't understand are we going to tell everyone in a field?" Cas asked slightly dumbfounded.

Dean chuckled. "No I mean they're going to be surprised." he explained.

" Oh well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Of course I don't know why we have to cross a bridge." Castiel said as he held Dean's hand.

Dean smiled as he tried to hold back the laughter in his throat, Cas was always so adorable when he said things like that. He ran his thumb over the ring and leaned over to give Cas a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much angel." Dean said.

"I love you too human." Castiel smiled.

The End.

AN: And then as they drive back to the bunker Baby gets hit by a semi and... I'm kidding this isn't the end to season one. So this story was inspired by the song "Angel" by Aerosmith I was listening on Pandora and boom new story. I may continue this because I want to write a wedding scene, but can you imagine Dean's family and Castiel's family under the same roof? I think I'll take my chances with the apocalypse. I'm not going to make any promises, so we'll see. I also have an idea for a story similar to this one except it will be with Sabriel so hopefully I'll have it up soon. Please review, add as a favorite, follow, favorite me, or follow me choose whatever you would like to do. I love you all and thank you for reading. ~Archangel


End file.
